The Way Chocobos Smile
by Strife.Fair
Summary: Who said being a SOLIDER was dull? Well that's what Zack thought until a little Blonde chocobo headed boy came into his life. and really shook things up. SOLIDER is never ganna be the same. M for Lemon. Zack&Cloud POV Co-writen.


**Well Hi~ **

**Misery and Ballistic here.**

**Zacks POV =Misery**

**Clouds POV =Ballistic**

**Our first fanfic together~ Ofcourse it's ZackXCloud :3 **

**Enjoy ^^**

* * *

><p><strong>Zacks POV<strong>

Home sweet home. Well actually more like box sweet box, even tho I'm a first class SOLIDER Shin-Ra still spend money on 'more important' things other than the life styles of his best personnel. Stretching i dropped onto my bed exhausted from the silly mission i got put on, slum monsters, how exciting. I'm sure the Third class SOLIDERs could have handled that one. No shin-Ra had to send their best. Rolling onto my left side i laid there feeling my head slowly nodding off to dream land.

Well that's where i was going till i heard loud voices down the corridor. Groaning i rolled over again and tried to block out the voices until they got louder and louder, smothering myself with a pillow right now sounded like a good idea. But probably not the best one I've had. Seph would out right laugh at that thought...well if he did laugh that is.

Rolling out of bed i dragged myself to my front door wearing only my boxers i swung the door open glaring at the few men out by my door. They didn't seem to had noticed me but thats when i took in their appearances they were all Third Class all with dark hair except one. The young blonde was on his knees in a corner with the other surrounding him. If if didn't know better i would have thought they were picking on him. And of course i knew better.

Strutting out to the young men i yelled 'Hey! Leave him alone!' they all turned to me and looked down to my lack of clothing laughing, frowning slightly i spoke again this time with more authority...which i had gained from Seph. 'As First class i won't hesitative to report you to Rufus himself' the look on their faces was enough to tell me they'd stop, they sulked away as fast as they could leaving me in the hall with the younger Blonde one, he slowly lifted his head to take a look at me, more so then anything to see if i would hit him too. As he raised his head and opened his eyes i was stunned. Absolutely stunned. His bright blue eyes had me entranced, almost to the point of unconsciousness. But that wasn't the thing the stirred me the most. It was the weird feeling i had when our eyes met. I'd never felt that one before.

Shaking my head and holding my hand out for him i smiled 'Hey I'm-' 'First Class Zack Fair.' Okay that was slightly weird. He knows about me and i have no idea who he is. But then again i AM First Class and he's...Third. looking down at the blonde again he finally took my hand and i helped him up but our eyes never left each other's until he quickly turned away all of a sudden. Did i see a blush? Nah must be imagining things like Angeal says i always do. Finally realizing we were standing in the hall awkwardly, and the fact i was STILL only in my boxers i wanted to know more about this kid 'and your name?' the Blonde looked down and mumbled softly 'Cloud Strife Sir.' Smiling i lent down so i could look him in the eye but at this motion he quickly retaliated by snapping his head up nodding quickly saying 'Thank you for before Sir. I promise it wont happen again. May i please take my leave sir i have something to take care of.' I nodded dumbly at his question and he thanked me and hurried past me heading down the hallway and turning left.

Standing in the hall way in just my boxers was starting to get cold. That was until i heard a wolf whistle and turned around. Of course it was Kunsel, he's been doing that stuff since i saved his arse in our first mission as Thirds. Then next thing i knew i felt my arse being slapped, blinking a few times and staring at Kunsel weirdly i walked back to my room closing the door. Locking my door, in case he got the crazy idea to enter, i walked back to my bed and dropped back down on it. For some crazy reason i couldn't get that blonde out of my head...what did he say his name was?

Cloud. Cloud Strife was his name, i don't think ill forget that little blonde boy anytime soon, and with that he was my last thoughts as i drifted off to sleep that night.

* * *

><p><strong>Clouds POV<strong>

I was good. Atleast thats what my commanding officers keep telling me. As i put down my sword i noticed a small group of Third and Second class SOLDIERs had gathered to watch me take on a few of the best Third class SOLDIERs. It wasn't anything special, really, I just try my hardest and seem to prevail thanks to my speed, tactics and maneuvering.

After the fight was over, and it was clear that i had won, the crowd started to disperse clearing a way for me to walk out into the hallway which surprisingly was empty. 'Impresssive Strife, but i wouldn't expect anything less from you.' I turned around just in time to receive a punch right in the face. Stunned, i stumbled back a few feet to have two people grab hold of both my arms tightly. 'Heh, always in the spot light arn't you. Think you're better then the rest of us, always keeping to yourself and training, you make me sick'. I continued to struggle, which got me no where except receiving a punch in the stomach and being spat at in the face by the leader of the trio, Paul.

Paul was an intimidating man just by his appearance alone, his dark eyes, slicked back jet black hair, scars and tattoos all over the place not to mention how enormus he was..Not someone i'd like to run into ever. Unfortunantly i have the 'privilage' to be noticed by him atleast once a week, but this time seemed different. Him and his right hand men, Lucus and Mick, had never gone this far, only ever yelling out profanities and such in the past.

I guess spacing out while getting beaten up and spoken to wasn't the smartest idea since it seemed to anger Paul even more so. Landing another punch, this time to the gut, the trio started to laugh at my pain. Having my legs buckle under my weight, i felt myself falling forward until i landed flat on my face, I think that left me with a broken nose but i couldn't be too sure. The smallest out of the men, Mick, took the opportunity to kick my sides. 'ngh' I gasped for air. It hurt but i'd had worse back home.

Crawling to my knees and backing up until my back hit the wall, i realised i was trapped. There was no way out and it didn't seem like anyone was going to save me. I was on my own.

'Hey! Leave him alone!'. Who was that? Not being able to see anything thanks to the gigantic asshole infront of me i continued to sit there waiting to be hit again, still trying to recover from the first few hits. Paul and Lucus turned to face whoever was behind them and laughed for some reason. 'As First class i won't hesitative to report you to Rufus himself' the mysterious man said. Wait! A First class? What was a First doing here on the Third SOLDIERs floor? The two stopped laughing and started to pratically run away, along with Mick leaving me in the hall on my knees.

Being alone with a First couldn't be a good sign. If there all as tough and menacing as the General, Sephiroth, I was sure to get left with a few broken bones. Hesitantly i lifted my head to look up at whoever my saviour but also my worst nightmare was going to be. Upon opening my eyes i couldn't believe who i was staring back at. Zack Fair. First class SOLDIER Zack Fair.

Was i going insane? Im pretty sure i died a few moments ago and im just imaging everything thats happening now because i could have sworn i was staring at my hero. I blinked a few times just to be sure. Once i felt the pain from the earlier punches sink in i knew this was really happening. His eyes..is that what my eyes will eventually look like once they up the mako in me? There..well to put it, Beautiful. There is no other way to describe them.

I continued to sit there motionless until Zack started to shake his head and held his hand out to me. 'Hey I'm-' 'First Class Zack Fair' I felt myself say. Taking his hands after a few more moments and being helped up while never breaking eye contact with one another i quickly turned away feeling my face heat up. 'And your name?' Zack said. ''Cloud Strife Sir.' Was all i could ge the courage to say and even that was mumbled. After a few seconds i realised that i wasn't following protocol and quickly looked up and looked at Zack. 'Thank you for before Sir. I promise it wont happen again. May i please take my leave sir i have something to take care of.' Wow i managed to get a full sentance out that wasn't mumbled. I was quite shocked at myself but realised that if i stood infront of my hero of many years any longer i was going to be sick. He looked at me and nodded where i briefly thanked him before nearly sprinting down the hallway. Freaking out, i took the first turn i could find and practically threw myself up against the wall, gasping for air while blushing like crazy.

So here i was. I started my day like any other, then get beaten up which turned into running away from my hero who was standing infront of me in nothing but his boxers, whats next? I run into the General and have a lovely chat about the weather? Atleast my mother will be amused when i write to her telling her about my week.

* * *

><p><strong>RnR please~ :3<strong>

**let us know if you like it ^^**


End file.
